


The Day Everything Changed

by xoloveleonie_ss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Becho only appears at the very end and can be skipped, Echo Appreciation Week, Echo as a child, Echo is an orphan, Parental Death, Pre-Canon, mention of starving children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoloveleonie_ss/pseuds/xoloveleonie_ss
Summary: This is a fic I wrote for Day 2 of Echo Appreciation Week.The story of how Echo became a spy.





	The Day Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I worked on this for a pretty long time and I didn't proofread it again after finishing it so please excuse any possible errors.
> 
> That is all. Please enjoy.

Echo was 7 when her mother died. Her mother had been sick for months and Echo had taken care of her the best she could but in the end, it had no use. Their village healer said she didn't know what claimed her mother's life, just that it couldn't be anything that spread from person to person as Echo herself hadn't gotten sick.

Echo was terrified when she one morning found her mother dead in her bed. She had expected the worst as her mother had gotten worse and worse over the last few days but that didn't prevent the little girl from freaking out and running out of the house to the first person she could think of at that moment.

Brom.

Brom was the nice man that lived close to their little cottage and always gave them food on days where they didn't have enough money to buy it themselves. Otherwise he mostly kept his distance and to himself. Echo didn't know why he always helped them and only ever got shut down when she asked her mother about it. “He is just a kind soul who can not see a bright little girl like you go hungry.” she would say. Mother had always told her to go to him and that he would help her if anything ever happened to her so that was where she was headed now, running through the cold autumn air with tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Brom didn't say much when he opened the door to find the tousled-haired girl standing there freezing in the cold. Echo was still in her thin nightgown, her furry winter coat just hastily thrown over her shoulders and her feet jammed into her still untied sturdy leather boots that were already worn down from play fighting with the other village kids. The horrified expression on Echos face told Brom everything he needed to know. He had already expected for this day to come soon so he didn't hesitate before beckoning the young girl into the warm house, giving her a blanket and sitting her down at the table near the fireplace to warm up again. It took a few minutes before he could get the girl to calm down a bit and afterwards he went and made her a warm drink and small breakfast she didn't touch.

“You need to eat kid.” he said with a concerned but calm tone after a while, pushing the plate towards her.

Echo didn't really respond, still to rattled from what she experienced this morning. Echo was normally a brave girl, never being afraid of anything the kids always challenged each other to but the image of a mothers cold and lifeless body would haunt every child. Tears threatened to escape her eyes again. Echo hated crying but right now she didn't care.

“My mommy is dead. I'm all alone now. I don't know where to go.” she whispered, her voice cracking from the emotions spilling out of her. Horrible memories of emaciated orphan children picking up food crumbs from the streets suddenly flashed before her eyes. Echo could already see herself become one of them. “Now I have to live on street like all the other kids.” she choked out, tears falling again.

“No you don't. Don't worry kid, I know what to do.” 

Brom gave her an encouraging smile, trying to hide his own uncertainty as he squeezed her little hand.  
Echo could see right through him though as she looked into his ice blue but with warmth filled eyes that were in such stark contrast to his black hair and beard. Reading people had always been something she was good at with her mother always complaining that it was impossible to hide stuff from her and right now Brom was doing just that. Echo could tell he was worried, almost as if he was a bit scared, but what he was scared of she couldn't tell.

The little girl nodded slowly, trying to control her emotions. She trusted Brom and he was willing to help her. She had no one else and Echo wasn't going to be a fool and make things worse for her by crying even more and risking him getting annoyed with her. Echo wasn't dumb, she was young but she knew how the world worked.

“Okay, now eat. You need your strength and when you are done we need to make you more presentable before we leave.”

Echo didn't question him on where they would be going and just nodded again and proceeded to eat her food. She did not care where she would end up as long as had a roof over her head and didn't have to live on the street.

She had imagined all kinds of things but what she didn't expect was that she would find herself in the royal castle a few hours later. She was all cleaned up now, her hair combed and in 2 easy braids on the sides of her head. It were the only braids she knew how to do, her mother not having had the time to teach her more as she had always worked all day before she got sick. The clothes Brom had given her were simple but clean. Black pants and a gray wool sweater that both seemed to fit quite perfectly. Echo hadn't questioned him on why he had a set of children sized clothes ready for her at his house. She could only suspect something like this had always been the plan and he had gotten them when her mother got sicker. On her feet she had the pair of leather boots that were now neatly tied just like the fur coat around her torso. They were the only two items she still had that were actually hers. They hadn't gone back to her cottage again as Brom told her he would take care of everything.

Echo was getting scared now. What on earth were they doing at the castle? Queen Nia had a reputation of being a ruthless woman. The people of Azgeda saw it as a sign of strength and loved her for it. Echo did too and knew to respect and admire the royal family and the queen but she still couldn't help but be terrified.

They had been waiting in a big but dark corridor for half an hour, just silently standing there with Echo being too intimidated by the place she was in and not daring to say a word when a door about 10 meters away creaked open. Echo whipped her head around at the sound echoing through the long corridor just in time to see queen Nia emerging and starting to walk towards them. She had only seen her once before when she was at some kind of gathering in a big village near theirs. She looked even scarier up close with the big imposing fur coat, her hair tied back into a neat and tight bun and a permanent frown on her strangely gray and ashy looking face that made you think she could kill you with one single look.  
Echo quickly looked away and down at her feet when she came closer, keeping quiet and out of nervousness starting to fidget with her fingers that were hidden away from the queens eyes behind her back.  
Not registering what Nia and Brom were talking about, Echo slightly jumped when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, to her relief, she saw that it was Brom.

“You okay there?”

Echo looked nervously back and forth between him and the queen before fixating back on Brom and nodding quickly.

“Stay right here and wait until I'm back. Don't touch anything you are not supposed to.” he urged.

Queen Nia was already walking away and towards the big wooden double doors at the end of the corridor. As far as Echo could tell, she hadn't even acknowledged her once. It was as if she didn't exist and Echo wasn't sure if she should be glad or not. The young girl could only nod again, feeling another wave of nervousness wash over her as she watched Brom heading after the queen through the big doors, leaving Echo standing utterly alone in complete silence after they fell shut with a loud bang that made her body jolt up.

It took her a moment before she dared to move again, still slightly petrified from her encounter with the queen. Echo only now realized how dry her mouth had gotten. The fear slowly ebbed away, making the wheels in her brain start to move again as she wondered why Brom had brought her here. What was so special about a common village girl like her that Brom would involve the queen in this? And how in the world did he even get a private audience with her just like that? Who was he? Echo always assumed he was just a normal villager like everyone else.

Echo didn't know how much time had passed but her curiosity finally got the best of her, ignoring the little voice in her head screaming at her to just stay where she was. Still completely alone, she began to quietly make her way over to the double doors, careful not to alarm any people that could potentially be in close proximity. Echo had a feeling she was breaking all sorts of rules right now but she didn't care. 

Nearing the door she already started to hear muffled voices from inside but even once she was at the door, her tiny ear carefully pressed against it, she couldn't make out a single word. Echo got a little frustrated, staring at the door handle that was practically inviting her to use it. Being the daredevil she is, she decided to test her luck, having already come this far without anyone noticing her and reached out to grab the handle with her tiny shaking hand. With a look over her shoulder, she checked one last time that she was really alone before slowly and carefully pushing the handle down until she heard the tiny clicking noise of the lock and opening the door not even a centimeter, all the while praying to god that the door wouldn't creak. Her prayers were heard and she was immediately able to make the voices from inside.

“...but Haihefa - ”

“You've heard me, Brom. I am not about to give the thing that resulted out of one of my husband's indiscretions a home in my castle. And the fact that you were one of his most trusted guards is the only reason why I haven't thrown you out again already.”

Echo felt like time stood still after what she just heard. Her breath hitched, a cold shower washing over her. Did she hear this right? She was the king's daughter? But how? Her mother...? Echos head started to spin from the panic that was slowly rising inside of her. The little heart inside of her chest started to thump vigorously and her breathing becoming short and labored. The queen sounded angry.  
This couldn't be good.

“Haihefa, please. Your husband - ”

“Has been dead for over a year now!”

“He tasked me long ago to look after the girl because you wouldn't allow him to be in contact with her. He knew how you felt about all of this. I was supposed to keep my distance, only making sure they weren't in trouble and giving them food if they needed it so the girl wouldn't starve. The king instructed me to bring her here should anything ever happen to her mother. The girl has nowhere else to go. Please Haihefa. She won't be any trouble.”

“I would think that with my husband's death those instructions would cease to be of importance. As I said, I don't want her here and as far as I am concerned my sons are the only children he ever fathered.”

“Echo is a bright kid. Very clever and well behaved. She only ever speaks when she is supposed to and she has never been sick in her life. She won't cause any problems. You have seen her standing outside. The girl is tall for her age, athletically build and she is pretty too. She will grow into a beautiful young woman, I am sure you will find a use for her here. Please at least consider it.”

There was a long pause but even if anyone spoke right now Echo wouldn't be able to hear it over her loud heartbeat ringing inside of her ears. Her whole world was turning upside down and she had started to sweat from fear and anxiety. Her hands were clammy and balled into tight fists, her fingernails digging deep into her skin but Echo didn't feel the pain right now. She was too preoccupied with keeping quiet and not letting tears escape her eyes. “Don't cry, don't cry.” was all she could think of right now. If by any chance the queen would want to see her again she couldn't face her with tears streaming down her face. It's a sign of weakness. Queen Nia doesn't like weakness.

Echo heard the queens voice inside the room once again. She didn't sound as angry anymore. More annoyed if anything.

“I hope you are right Brom and you are not feeding me any lies. If she is actually as promising as you make her seem then I suppose she could stay and try and prove herself. We always need more trainees. I will let her train with the other children for a month. Maybe the teachers can make a decent spy out of her. If she hasn't shown any significant talent or improvement once the month is over then she is no use to me. She can go and try to make it on her own for all I care, it won't be any of my business then.”

“Yes, Haihefa. Thank you. Giving her a chance is all I can ask.”

“Make no mistake, she will have to show an exceptional talent for me to let her stay. I will expect more from her than from the others. And only to be clear, there is one other condition. The girl is never to find out about her true heritage. The only two people who know of this are in this room right now and it will stay that way. I won't have her running around thinking she is special.”

Echo was to busy furiously wiping the tears away that despite all efforts were now freely streaming down her puffy face, her heart beating only stronger and faster in her ribcage, to notice the door suddenly swinging open. Barely managing to suppress the surprised squeal that threatened to escape her mouth, Echo found herself face to face with Brom, looking up at him with big shocked eyes. 

She was relieved it wasn't the queen who found her lurking behind the door but the horror of being caught still froze her tiny body in its place. Her jaw was hanging slightly open, preventing her from uttering the apology she wanted to get out, when after a second of being just as shocked himself, Brom quickly raised a finger to his mouth, silently telling her to keep quiet. He hastily closed the wooden door behind him to not raise any suspicion and grabbed Echo a little to rough by her arm before frantically leading her down the corridor and around multiple corners until he ushered her into a small room. After finding out who he really was, Echo assumed he must know his way around the castle fairly well.

Once inside what looked to her more like an oversized closet full of buckets and brooms and things that had no use at the moment stacked on top of each other, Brom let go of her arm and spun around to face her.

“How much did you overhear?” Brom seemed nervous.

Echo rubbed her arm that was now hurting from where he grabbed her and looked down at the ground.

“Everything?” she answered quietly before looking back up into his eyes. “I don't want to be a spy and I don't want to be the king's daughter. This place is scary. I want to go home. I want my mom!”

Looking down again, she could feel fresh new tears running down her cheeks again, stinging where her skin was already red and irritated from wiping her face so much. Again, she hated crying but this day had just been too much for the little girl. Her whole world was falling apart and she was emotionally exhausted.

Brom now seemed to take pity on the little girl crumbling into herself in front of him and with a look of compassion on his face he crouched down so he was on eye level with her before putting both of his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly.

“I can not imagine how you must feel right now but you can't go home.” as sad as he was for the young girl, he needed to give her a small rain check to make her pull herself together. It was awful but it was the world they were living in. “Your mother is dead kid. This is the only real chance you've got. At your age, you won't make it on your own outside and this is where your father wanted you to come. If you manage to prove yourself to the queen you will have a good life here.”

Echo wasn't so sure about that right now.

“She hates me. And I'm not good enough to become a warrior.” she cried out defeated.

“Hey! I've seen you play with your swords with the other kids. You're good even without the training. I know you have the spirit and persistence to get through all of this. After all you the daughter of a great king. You're a princess.” 

He smiled encouragingly at her, trying to lighten her mood to stop her from crying. It was slowly working. He knew the normally feisty girl just needed a little pep talk.

“You are a very clever young girl Echo. I know you know how the world works. You have to always keep fighting. I kept my distance all these years because that was what I was tasked to do but I have watched over you since you were a little baby. You are resourceful so I know you can do this.”

His words were now showing its effects as he managed to get a nod and weak smile from the girl. She slowly got her usual courage back.

“Now. After today I won't be able to help you anymore as I still have other duties that keep me away from the castle. You will have to help yourself. When you have calmed down I will bring you to the training quarters where you will live and train with the other children for the next few weeks. I trust you will be smart enough to give it your all and show the teachers every day what you are made of. If you show all the talent and determination you have, the queen will have no choice but to keep you around.”

Brom looked at her with a serious but encouraging expression. He almost looked proud as he drilled into her.

“Mark my words, when the time has come and you have grown into a strong and beautiful woman, you will have become one of Azgedas most capable and fierce warriors and the queen will no longer be able to hate you. I won't lie to you. She might never like you but you will have gained something far more important. Her respect.”

Echo had to grin at that.

“You really think that will happen?”

“Oh, of course, it will. I already know it. There is one thing though that you have to be careful about. You heard the queen. You were not supposed to know who your father is so you have to keep this your secret at all costs. Otherwise, this could be dangerous for you. Do you understand?”

“Yes. I understand.”

The young girl was a little irritated but she knew Brom was right. For reasons Echo did not fully understand yet, the queen wanted nobody to know about this so Echo would keep it quiet. She told herself this would be a good training exercise either way. After all lying would be a big part of her job later on. 

A surge of pride washed over her now and she raised her chin up and rolled her shoulder back, standing up straight and tall again. She could do this. The queen won't know what's coming. Echo will get her respect, even if it is the last thing she will do.

\- - - - - - - - 

“ I got her respect and she never found out I knew all along who I really was but I never saw Brom again after that day.” 

Echo smiled, proud of what she had accomplished but she was also a little sad at the memories of the man who had helped her. She was hugging one of the pillows on their bed.

“Well, I hope he lived long enough to know he was right. The little girl he helped actually became the beautiful warrior princess he imagined.”

Bellamy teased, knowing she would hate him calling her that and poked the side of her ribcage, making her squirm out of his arms and sitting up.

“Don't call me that!” Echo demanded, putting on her best serious face.

“What? Warrior princess?” he asked laughing.

“I said stop it! Bell....”

Echo whined a bit, fully knowing the effect she had on him.

“Okay fine, fine...”  
Bellamy seemingly gave in before sitting up himself and giving her a light kiss on the forehead, smoothing out the small wrinkles her brows had formed from the cute scowl she had put on.

“I'm sorry but I got to go. Raven is probably already waiting for me to take over the radio watch from her. I think I will bring her a bowl of algae to make up for being late, that way she won't have to walk all the way over to the algae farm and back. She's probably tired. Don't stay up late waiting for me again!”

Bellamy smiled at her before getting up from the bed and walking over to the door, stepping outside.

“Warrior Princess” he whispered quickly before closing the door behind him. A second after he could hear the pillow she had been holding hit the door with a bang and a groan coming from inside the room before he heard her yell.

“This is what I get for opening up to people. I get made fun of!”

Bellamy just laughed and walked away. If the years he had spent with her on the ring now had taught him anything it's that Echo will never stay mad at him for long. She might act annoyed by all the different nicknames he always teased her with but he knew that she actually secretly enjoyed every single one of them very much.


End file.
